


平安夜与白毛衣

by Pous1113



Category: LPL - Fandom, 翔松
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pous1113/pseuds/Pous1113
Relationships: 翔松 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	平安夜与白毛衣

“刘青松！你会玩赛娜吗？刘青松！松！松！！松！！！！”上单不厌其烦地怒吼。  
吵死了，刘青松懒洋洋地撇过不耐的侧脸，“干嘛啊。”  
话音未落，相距数尺的AD也暴躁地因排位队友口吐芬芳“怎么又是你啊？？我cnm！”

一个心浮气躁的平安夜。

不知是因为基地里毫无节日氛围还被迫加训，还是因为前些天他的辅助一言难尽的朋友圈，这一切都叫人烦躁。  
结束了一局排位的林炜翔罕见的自闭了。与其说是因为连续两局遇到的菜得抠脚的辅助，不如说该和他过圣诞夜的人毫无自觉。  
哪种都让他觉得累。

用力地扯下耳机，头也不回地转身上楼去，背后是inb哥不怀好意的吼声：“lwx怎么这么早就下班啊！！！lwx膨胀了兄弟们！！！”

烦闷的AD顺手摔上门，一瞬间隔绝了基地所有的聒噪纷扰，世界清静了。在黑暗中，仿佛卸下了全身的力气般，他陷进了柔软的床里。  
脑海里浮现出了刚刚夜跑时的一幕幕，他看到成双成对的人们，看到戴着麋鹿帽子的、笑靥如花的女孩们，看到灯下拥吻的情侣。  


曾几何时自己和别扭的辅助，也会如同万千有情人一般加入这场平安夜的狂欢。在籍籍无名之时，刘青松即便嘴上不饶人，也能感受出他表露着对于驯鹿和老人编织成那温柔陷阱的渴望，他当然自愿就范。  
而如今，莫说一起过节，处于冷战期间的两人话也没说过两句，明明谁都舍不得，却谁也不开口，不愧是多年养出的默契，而这一次林炜翔也不想轻易妥协。  


  


可今天，他显而易见地后悔了，在灯火连绵的平安夜，他也许等不到他的猫了。

正当他黯然之时，房间的门锁咔地转动了，随即刚刚满满占据了他脑海的人就这样猝不及防地跃入他的视野。  
啊，他换上了那件白色的毛衣，他想。  
可当顺着衣摆下沿向下一瞥，呼吸一窒，随即立刻变得更加急促起来。毛衣底下未着一物，笔直细长的腿蹬着小熊拖鞋犹犹豫豫地磨蹭着，不愿进来。  
他的辅助总能将这种又纯又欲的戏码表演到极致。

看着门口踌躇的人儿这身装扮，他现在可一点都不着急了。眯着眼好整以暇地欣赏着猎物少见的主动与挣扎，猎人不紧不慢地，看他还能翻出什么花来。  
那是在黑暗中窥探光芒的感觉，原来后悔的不止他一个。

辅助磨磨蹭蹭地抬起眼睛直视双手后撑在床上的男人，看着他兴味盎然的眼神和刚刚抓乱的头发，深吸一口气，“那什么，平安夜快乐。”  
说完还别扭地偏过头去，逃避着后续难堪的气压。  
“少见啊，刘少消气了？”明知道认错这一步对于对方来说已经跨得足够艰难，他还是忍不住出言逗他，毕竟此情此景实在难得一见，怎么可能轻易放过。

闻言，刘青松狠狠地横了床上的人一眼，却在柔软乖顺的黑发遮蔽下显得毫无气势，甚至带着些许娇嗔。  
也不知为何他今天突然穿起了这件dk，带着个男高中生一样雨后青涩而诱人的气息。思绪渐远，这仿佛在弥补他们失去的校园时光，在课桌前，在草地上，在杨柳边。

终于忍无可忍，他上前一把扯过包裹在毛衣里仍显得细瘦的手腕，他的辅助毫不费力地跌落在炽热的怀抱里。入鼻是一阵清甜的野菊花香，下巴不禁蹭了蹭辅助柔软的毛发，他太喜欢这头黑发了，可惜从染过之后他还没有好好的抱过，今天是第一次。  
太轻了，他想。是不是又瘦了。  
光溜溜的双腿贴向冰冷的床沿，不自觉得打了个寒颤。刘青松把头埋在覆有薄肌的温暖胸膛上，鼻尖蹭了蹭，闷闷地出声“傻狗，我想你了。”  
明明天天见面，却空前想念。 个中滋味林炜翔太懂了，另一手不由分说地揽过身上人的腰肢。他不忍心再欺负人了，叹了一口气。  
“我也是，对不起啊，宝贝……”

  


给个台阶就往上爬是衡阳国主的美好品质，而正当他享受着久违的温暖怀抱时，横在腰间的手已经悄然向下滑，探入无遮蔽物的幽深臀缝中。  
“你今天真辣啊。”AD不怀好意地挑了挑眉。  
被一语道破的辅助羞愤地挣出他的怀抱，抬起脚不由分说地踹过去，却被轻而易举地扣住脚踝，顺势压入身后的床榻之中。  
相对的鼻尖，越来越粗重的呼吸声，他们在黑暗中接吻。

伸出一只手点亮床头灯，身下人在黑发白毛衣的映衬下，娇艳欲滴，散发出易碎的无声邀请。林炜翔发狠地扯下辅助宽大的领口，露出大半个白皙单薄的肩膀，将脸埋入精致的锁骨之下，牙齿轻咬引得刘青松的小声惊呼，推拒的手被牢牢掌控住反压到了头上，像一只砧板上的美人鱼。

基地里过于充足的地暖和套在身上的毛衣，使得辅助脸上漾起了红潮，细细密密的汗珠点缀着泪痣更加晶莹剔透，睫毛在眼尾拖出一道黑影，像一只点缀着松子的覆盆子蛋糕。  
许久未做，不只是林炜翔欲求不满，刘青松也不按捺不住身体里汹涌的情潮，毫不扭捏地伸出长腿一跨，在AD精瘦的腰间摩挲着，邀请着他的光临。

“别急啊，松松。”  
明明眼睛已经充血赤红，仍然充满耐心开拓许久未被使用的后庭，好在主人也够配合，饥渴的小穴未过多时便软滑得出水，肠肉讨好着攀附着手指，需求着更多。

床头柜里的安全套许久未补充，正当AD懊恼的挠头。刘青松哪里还管得了这些。  
“不用套，进来。”  
这怎么还能忍，林炜翔一把握住纤巧的脚踝架高到肩上，扶着巨物不由分说地冲入花园深处，肖想了好久的温柔乡重新容纳着百分百契合的闯入者，两人同时发出了满足的喟叹。  


闭着眼睛也能轻车熟路地找到对方的敏感点，身下的辅助今天分外热情，许久没人光临的撕裂感被满足感所完全覆盖，伸手抱住在他身上耕耘的人，主动迎合收缩，予取予求。  
碍事的毛衣在猛烈地冲撞中被掀到头顶，而后被难耐地甩开到床边，未着寸缕的细腻身躯在暖黄地灯光下不染尘埃，和正在进行的淫绯之事形成鲜明的特写，宛若一场路西法的堕落。

辅助抬起手臂欲盖住朦胧的眼睛，却被不留情地粗暴拉下，林炜翔身下不停动作的同时，却细细密密地虔诚亲吻每根手指，极尽温柔。  
“刘青松，看着我。”浓重的眉毛之下，幽深的两潭湖水要滴出深情来。  
细长的手指被诱导着覆盖到他们的结合之处，已然泥泞，令人脸红心跳。  
平时在键盘上翻飞的两双手紧握，他们创造奇迹，也能创造靡靡。

大开大合的动作使得头磕到墙沿，引来一声痛呼。林炜翔不客气地将他全身翻转，上下颠倒来  
“这就不痛了。”  
巨物在身体里碾了一圈，辅助纤细的躯体在灯光的沐浴下白的透明。  
不指望娇生惯养的衡阳国主能主动出力，即使身处下位，冒险岛主的公狗腰依然能快速挺动着，同时辅助白皙的腰间被用力地掐出红痕。  
欲仙欲死，刘青松呻吟得破碎，上下颠簸之中泪眼模糊。

不知换了几次姿势，直到连连求饶，AD也不放过他，谁让他自找的呢。  
被用力钳制住内射的时候，刘青松也放弃了挣扎，从纵容他不戴套的那一刻起就该想到这个后果。  
算了，也不是第一次了，随他去吧。  
抽出时，残留的白色液体溅射到被遗弃在一旁的白色毛衣上。  
那是今天的罪魁祸首。

  
  


清理之后，两人拥抱着双双陷入另一张干净的床上，林炜翔的手指缠绕抚摸着辅助柔顺的黑发，事后累极的刘青松提不起半点力气。  
他瞥了眼对床上的毛衣，“我第一次看到你穿这件衣服那天，就想把他撕开用力草你了。”

  


迷迷瞪瞪入睡的刘青松，最后残存的念头就是，草，谁再说他是个憨批，这件毛衣我看是不能留了。


End file.
